Hueco Mundo Life?
by Gil-chann Weilschmidt
Summary: Sekilas arrancar adalah mahluk yang gelap ?  tapi ngga sampe jadi item  dan misterius..  jauuuuhh di dalam alam hueco "moon"-do kehidupan para arrancar diceritakan..  kehidupannya ngga jauh beda sama kita" yang menggaje ato malah lebih brutal..


Haloo para readeerrrss~~ (menggaje)

Disclaimer: **I-DO-NOT-OWN-BLEACH**. yang punya itu namanya _"tite kubo"_ kenal kan? klo belum kenalan sana! XDD

Warning: Cerita yang gaje dan aneh serta emm.. lebay? banyak bahasa jawanya (dan bahasa gaul-nya) jadi hati" bwt yg ngga paham!

udah deh, pokoknya ini cerita ttng arrancar" gaje dan kehidupannya yang gaje pula~ please read and review! ok? :meow:

met baca deh! udaahh sana, cepet baca! *mekso*

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang.. gelap? di Hueco mundo, las noches, tousen lagi mondar-mandir gak jelas, sementara gin diam terpaku karena gak ada kerjaan alias bosen. Bahkan saking bosennya sampe berkali-kali tahan napas sampe keselak-selak demi menyibukan diri.. dan aizen menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan (alias "mlungker-mlungkerin) poni kebanggaannya itu bagaikan si "Near" di deathnote... Geje, semua geje... guejeee! geje.. pokoknya geje deh...

oh iya, hampir lupa.. bagaimana dengan arranchar-arranchar?

Stark, saking bosannya dia tidur di puncak cerobong las noches ( posenya kyk lagi atraksi sirkus)

Barragan, Main catur.. SENDIRIAN. (kasian yah, gmn caranya ya..?)

Hallibel.. hilang entah kemana.. katanya sih ke mall. (HAH?)

Ulquiorra,.. hmm.. tuh.. tu dia! *menunjuk ke luar* dia lagi main "menangkap phantera" bersama si phantera..

Nnoitra.. dia lagi.. eemm.. mainan sendok.. gj sekali..

Grimmy: lari lari ketakutan dikejar ulqui..

Zoomaarii.. terlihat mencurigakan.. nempel di tembok kyk cecak..

Szayel.. lagi menggoda si Nnoitra.. sayangnya nnoitra lebih tertarik sama sendok-sendoknya..

Aaroniero sedang.. emm.. mengelap kepalanya biar kinclong~ (dasar kepala termos.. XD)

Yammy! Sedang bingung cari deodorant yang cocok bwt dia (soalnya semuanya gak mempan)

yah begitulah, para espada yang juga melakukan aktivitas geje-nya masing masing..

"UWAA!" "UWWAA!" "hawohawohawo.." mendadak terdengar suara aneh menggema di seluruh lorong las noches..

ONO OPO TO IKI? Aizen berteriak sok pake bahasa jawa..

(arti: ada apa sih ini?)

Maaf Aizen-sama! Itu suara Wonderweiss.. keluh Tousen

Dia bilang apa sih? tanya aizen sambil megang telinganya soalnya dia hmpir budeg denger teriakan gj wonderweiss.

Eem.. katanya, "BOSEENN!" "BOSEEEENN!" "liburanliburanliburan.." gitu..

heemm.. liburan ya? bagus juga tuh ide.. aku enaknya kemana ya?

mendadak Gin yang sedang mencetak rekor tahan napas selama 10 menit 8 detik mendadak tersedak dan.. yah.. pokoknya kacau deh.. (hyy)

"HAH? "AKU" ENAKNYA KEMANA? TERUS KITA GIMANA DONG?"

*teriakan gin yang jaaauuuhh lebih heboh dari wonderweiss sampe menggema kueras sampai terdengar jauuhh di padang pasir Hueco mundo.. oh iya, didengar juga sama Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow yang jaraknya sudah suangat suangat juauh dari Las noches.. kira-kira 30 Km dari Las noches..

Ulquiorra: Grimmy.. Itu apa ya?

Panthera: Mana aku tau! Gin di mesumin aizen kali! *massive laugh*

"APAAA?" teriak gin secara (super) lantang (lagi).. sepertinya kalau lagi emosi, telinga-nya tajam juga ya..? (atau.. super tajam?)

Gin pun mengamuk dan men..jerit(?) IKKOROSE SHINSOOOO!

*shinso memanjang..* tapi.. sungguh disayangkan! shinso Cuma 13 Km! mereka kan 30 Km dari Las noches!

Panthera: Weeeekk! Ga kenaa! *melet-melet*

Ulquiorra: . . . ! Lidah kucing! *menarik lidah panthera*

Panthera : Wee..EEEE? E—E—EEE—EEE! Lelhashing Lhilhahhuu! (lepasin

lidahku)

Gin: Huaaaahhh! D: Nggak sampeee! kurang 17 Km! Huaaa! *menarik shinso-nya dan berlari ke arah aizen* "Aku bilangin kamu sama aizen-sama!"

-krik.. krikk.. (suara jangkrik.. hollow?)-

Ulquiorra: Gimana nih..?

Panthera: Apanya yang gimana?

Ulquiorra: Hebat kan kita bisa ngobrol sama tuh orang, padahal jarak kita sama tuh orang kurang lebih 30 Km!

Panthera: . . . Iya yah.. *dropsweat*

~ SEMENTARA ITU ~

"Aizen-samaa! Panthera bilang tadi aku dimesumin kamuu!" jerit gin..

"Hmm.. tuh ide bagus juga ya..? Gimana menurutmu.. Gin?" Selip Aizen.

"GYAAAAHHH? ?" Tangis gin.

Aizen hanya tertawa-tawa kecil.. sedangkan Tousen ber-Jawdropp-ria di sebelah aizen..

*memasang wajah super mesum* heheh. *berdiri*

"GYAAAHHH!" Jerit gin, *terus kabur sambil nangis*

"eh, sen.. tousen.. lihat.. tuh anak gampang banget dibohongin ya?" Bisik Aizen ke kuping Tousen.

". . . kasihan tuh, pasti syok banget.. tapi... ehehehehhee~ pinter juga kau.." ujar si Tousen

"Hahaha! Siapa dulu dong? Aizen!" Tutur aizen.

"Dasar wajah mesum.." Gumam Tousen.

((Begitulah kejadian (atau tragedi?) hari ini.. bagaimana dengan besok ya?))


End file.
